We Did It Again
by Halan Lore
Summary: You ask me why? I ignore. A bit of betrayal looms overhead and its not good..... But we always get back together. Because you and me, where as close to family as we'll ever have!
1. Alley Way

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**Tsukiyomaru: HOLD IT!**

**Sei no Gaara: huh?**

**DtecnoKira: We helped we get acknowledgement**

**Sei no Gaara: This isn't even actualy the real Tsuki and Kira...**

**Tsukiyomaru: So?**

**Sei no Gaara: obviously figments so WE DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Sei no Gaara: BY WE! I MEAN ALL THE FOLKS AT Naruto Role Play.**

* * *

All stories have beginnings, but not all start in the best way

All stories have beginnings, but not all start in the best way. This story starts in an, Alley Way. Konoha's alley way to be precise.

* * *

Seishi walked on the cobblestone street her eyes noticing the brown fencing, the tree which was where the fencing ended. The street which was where the alley came off, was a side line, a bit over traditional for the setting, if you cared that is.

Seishi sighed and leaned against the fence with her arms folded, he fingerless gloved hands on her rib cage in the mannerism.

"You think someone else would think that this place was a good idea." She complained in an undignified manner.

Namahage however watched from the shadows, not wanting to cause a panic. With red hair that'd be a bit all too easy thing to do, coupled with his changing eyes.

Seishi turned around suddenly. Her eyes scanning for something when she heard the soft 'tap'.

She seemed to spy Namahage and she raises her hand in the 'Yo' greeting.

"I'm Etsu Seishi, you are?" she asked the red haired shorter than her by 4 inches teenager.

"Namahagetecno," he said introducing himself with a bow. "But you can call me Namahage."

"Namahage?" Seishi asks raising her eyes and letting her hands rest to her side while taking in the scarlet hair.

"I have not seen you here before. Or anyone else for that matter" She added in an ironic voice half-hoping that he didn't catch her drift.

"I'm new here." He said.

I see," Seishi ducks her head and gazes around at the down-trodden landscape.

"Everyone here is new, it's all newly formed and heh, no good missions. There's one up to retrieve a cat named Torah. Real Clunker." Seishi moaned the last part with contempt. It was not out of the fact that she thought that she was any good, just out of annoyance that there were no real missions.

If you were a Jonin you'd feel the same contempt, and bitter irony.

Haseo comes up behind Seishi and says, "I agree. That mission does seem rather boring."

Seishi jumps and turns around to look at Haseo,

"Since when are _you_ here?"

Hello," said Namahagetecno with a bow. Not seeming to mind the rather surprising and not-expected appearance of well anyone.

Seishi sighs and gives Haseo a meaningful; 'Answer me,' look.

Haseo bows in return and says, "My name is Haseo. I just recently arrived here and saw, and heard, the two of you talking about the missions. I hope I am not intruding by entering the conversation. I'll understand if you ask me to leave."

Seishi shook her head quickly attempting to get the message across soon as possible that she didn't want Haseo to go.

"I am Etsu Seishi, I do not mind you here one bit, I just am not used to seeing anyone knew come around." Seishi took a mock bow when she said her name. She then backed up against the wall and hit the back side of her head against lightly while looking up at the clouds.

"What do you think about that mission to go to Kiri?" She asked referring to the notice that had been mailed to her. Then posted on the outside of the Hokage's bulletin board.

"It seems rather interesting. I wouldn't mind doing it." Haseo said thoughtfully.

Seishi's eyes appeared thoughtful as she talked.

"Same, but the last mission to Kiri ended in ruins," Seishi said shuddering at the thought of what happened.

"Oh? What happened?" Haseo asked interestedly

Heard of the infamous team Kakashi? You know they've been dead for about a century now. Lived longer than most ninja. _'Surprising, considering the rumors now of how they started out.'_ They went out to 'round Kiri on a mission to protect a bridge builder. Ended up getting ambushed I believe, sure they lived through but, man I don't really know." Seishi said the last part tangling her hand in her hair. She seemed to be lost in thought before continuing.

"The Kiri relationship right now isn't the best either." Seishi added the last line as though it was critical.

"So, are you guys going on the mission?" Namahage asked looking at them.

"I'll chance it, you Haseo?" Seishi asks tipping her head around to look at him.

"Sure. Shall we start now?" Haseo asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, wai-- who's the team leader," She asked hurriedly in a 'freaked out' manner.

"I think it should be you Seishi. You seem the most capable." Haseo answered.

'_Seem being the operative word,'_ Seishi thought.

"I can only use a few Katon and Doton though. And a couple handfuls of Gen jutsu. A bit pitiful for a Jonin actually." Seishi admits ducking her head. She intertwined her fingers in a very Hinata like way in front of her.

"But I am the most qualified in the actual ranking." Seishi said a bit more confidently while adding under her breath.

"Sure hope you can save our cans if need be."

"I'll try. I can summon back up pretty quickly. In a manner of speaking." Haseo says somewhat confidently. "Let's start the mission."

Seishi does the 'hnn' sound and nods her head,

"Ok meet me at Konoha's gates," Seishi says leaping onto the brown fence and running towards the supposed direction of the gates.

A note flies in the air and bonks Haseo on the nose.

It read:

**GET YOU'RE BEHIND OVER HERE! THE MISSION HAS ALREADY BEGUN!**

Haseo leaves the alley muttering under his breath.

Another note flies through the air bonking Namahage on the nose, it read;

**This is a proclamation from the Hokage**

**You are to work at the Sushi shop until further notice.**

Namahage felt like burning the little note.

"Screw that," he said. 'Still, if the Hokage knows where I am, then why...'

Another note flees in and bobs Namahage on the nose;

**I am Kurei, heard you were working at the Sushi shop in town**

**A guy stole a couple million **

**I'm trying to get him to give it back for a bowl of Sushi, either way; I think you ought to go to the Sushi shop and wait.**

**-Kurei**

Namahage glowered at the note thinking, _'Exactly __**how**__ many can use Wind in the Fire country?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Ok I am Sei no Gaara.**

**This all came out of the forum;**

**Naruto Role Play**

**I did truthfully post that forum **

**B**

**But all the good people there well only**

**DtecnoKira**

**Tuskiyomaru**

**and Sei no Gaara **

**me are the only ones who go there currently.**

**If you want to know where I edited and changed go sign up on that forum it's like is on my page it's the _second_ link on my page and it's also in my forums.**

**Ok so it is placed about a century after the whole Naruto affair.**

**And yeah expect plot twists, seems how currently three people are writing this. _Anything_ can happen. we'll just continue goofing off and, you guys can keep reading who aren't there.**

* * *

**Short version of authors note:**

**Me, DtecnoKira, and Tsukiyomaru are the ones who wrote this. I am more of the beta reader.**

**I post it namely cause it's MY forum.**

**WE hope you like it.**

**signing off**

**.**

**.**

**I have yet to get the 'ok' from Tsukiyomaru, don't pressure him if you like it to say 'ok' or 'yes'. I respect his boundaries and it is dissapearing out of here if he doesn't. But if you like it so much, you could always keep eyes on the actual forum.**

**No turning me in I'm waiting on his veredict!**


	2. Kiri

**

* * *

**

* * *

-alarm rings-

**DtecnoKira: Keep that to _your_ other stories, and the ones you write by yourself.**

**Sei no Gaara: Sorry**

**Disclaimer:**

**WE**

**as in us at Naruto Role Play**

**the forum created by Sei no Gaara**

**Do not own any reference here or Naruto**

* * *

Seishi walks out past Konoha's gates and slumps against a tree waiting for Haseo.

"Hello Seishi." Haseo greets as he walks out of the gates.

Seishi smiles,

"Yo Haseo" she says raising her hand in greeting.

"Looks like you got my note."

"Yes I certainly did. I'm glad it wasn't an explosive one." Haseo says at an attempt at a joke.

Seishi smiles weakly then turns.

"We got a while before we make it to Kiri," She announces with a few steps

Haseo follows behind a little sadly. "That joke sucked didn't it? I'm sorry. I'm not a very funny person."

"Could be worse like the chicken ones," Seishi says lightly, "Aren't you coming?" she asks stopping and turning around to look at him.

"Right, sorry." Haseo apologizes before running up to Seishi and following her.

"It's alright," Seishi assures stretching the leather of her gloves, as she kept walking through the line of trees.

"Right, so how far is it to Kiri?" Haseo asked.

Seishi shrugs,

"About a day - Two days walk. Two days with break, a day if we go non-stop, I think my chakra would be dangerously low non-stop."

"I agree. I'm actually just a Genin so I'm not that good yet. Plus my chakra control needs work." Haseo said embarrassedly.

A couple of hours pass in silence.

Seishi looks up at the darkening sky and sighs.

"Think the payment is going to be worth it?"

"I don't really mind if it is or not. I just do the missions to help the village and train." Haseo replied casually.

Plus it is interesting," Seishi adds sighing as the sky darkens little by little.

Soon the moon is above the horizon and Seishi stops and turns around to look at Haseo.

"Yes? What is it? Is something wrong?" Haseo asked.

"No, should we stop for the night?" Seishi asks quickly and takes a step towards Haseo trying to assure him nothing was wrong.

"Oh. Yes, I think that's a good idea." Haseo responded.

"Ok," Seishi says and clears a spot in the middle with twigs and says, "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu" the fire ball appeared from her lips and started crackling almost merrily.

"Katon? That's pretty cool. I can only use lightning and one earth." Haseo said as he gazed into the fire.

"I'm pretty good at Earth and not bad at Fire, to an extent I can do wind, though only for delivering notes." Seishi says sighing as she leans towards the fire.

Seishi takes out a tea bag and a kettle that she had stored in a scroll and a jug of water stored in the same scroll and fastens a few sticks to support the kettle.

Haseo sits down by the fire and sighs. "Well, I'm really only useful when it comes to summoning jutsu."

Seishi produces a couple tin cups and looks at Haseo.

"It could be worse Haseo," Seishi said trying to be supportive, but well failing.

After a few minutes Seishi poured tea into Haseo's cup but then froze right before she poured it into hers. She could feel an alien chakra signature.

"Someone's there," Seishi hissed.

"You're right, I can feel it too." Haseo said as he tried to act normally by taking the cup from Seishi. He tensed up slightly and prepared to move if he needed to.

Seishi took a draft of her tea pretending to savor the flavor but actually trying to keep an eye (It's a metaphor) on the person. After ten minutes said person still hadn't made their move they just kept watching, observing.

Haseo also watched for any signs of sudden movement. 'They could be waiting for us to got to sleep, or perhaps just waiting for something we can't see. It seems they will be the one to make the first move. The best to do for now is to be ready.' he thought calmly.

**Meanwhile, back with our sushi hating friend!**

"If nothing cool happens by the time I finish reading a few chapters of Inuyasha, I'm ditching this place." Namahage said with a sigh. As he flipped through the beginning pages of the volume till he came to a part he hadn't read.

Kurei walks into the shop and sighs looking at Namahage reading Inuyasha.

"Yo, I'm Aki Kurei, don't believe we've met."

My name is Namahagetecno," Namahage introduced with a bow "but you can call me Namahage seeing as how my name is too long for most people to remember. Sometimes it really makes me emo."

Kurei smirks and ducks his head at Namahage.

"I guess I'm your sushi partner." He says going behind to bar by the sushi makings.

"I was at the bank and pretended to be security to try and get some hobo to give back the money but he just kept dancing and laughing. Odd?"

Seihaku Hobo walks in with a money bag behind his back and says, "Yes, quite odd indeed. Anyone want free sushi? The next platter's on me!"

Kurei smiles happily.

"Nah I'm fine but I can make you some." Kurei starts whipping together a basket and peers up at him.

"Why do you seem so familiar? Wait a second you were at the bank right!?" Kurei exclaimed/asked remembering the person he reprimanded for stealing ryo, but the guy just stood there and drooled making him leave.

"Boring," Namahage said then ran out ditching his job.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kurei shouts a little too late.

"Yo?" He turns and asks the drooling hobo who was staring at something.

Kurei groaned suddenly wishing he had ditched with Namahage.

"Is this really all you two are going to do?

Watch the enemy and wait for an attack..." Namahage whispered alerting Seishi and Haseo.

What the hell Namahage?" Seishi hisses,

"THAT WAS YOUR PRECENCE?" Seishi doesn't shout but you could feel the shock and anger in her voice.

"Well, that was somewhat anticlimactic." Haseo said as he glared at Namahage. "Why were you sneaking up on us like that?"

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be working at the Sushi shop anyways?" Seishi asks giving Namahage a dark look and she propped herself a bit more upright.

"I'm not sneaking up on _you_," I say, hoping you guys get the hint, discreetly pointing at a nearby bush.

"Just beyond the point, how would you know I'm working at a Sushi shop?" Namahage asked when his finger relaxed.

"Oh thank heavens! I'm glad you'd never do something so gahstly!" Seishi said jubilantly winking at Haseo and Namahage so they'd catch the drift.

"Agreed, but have you ever noticed that sneaking up on people is discouraged even though we are ninja?" Haseo asked.

"So, it nice to see you all again."

"Nice to see you as well Namahage," Seishi says giving a duck of her head and she moves so that way she is kneeling.

"Should we just attack?" Namahage whispers softly.

Seishi whispers,

"If you go to sleep I'll keep watch."

"Is this really all you two are going to do?"

"Watch the enemy and wait for an attack..." Namahage whispered in a voice which enabled Haseo and Nashi to hear him. Seishi nodded quickly.

"I'll go first!" Namahage smiles. "My strength is my defense, so I should be fine."

Namahage then Charged toward bush.

The bush explodes, yes of all corny things it exploded.

"Doton!" Seishi whispers and earth rises up catching one of the people by the ankle.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" Haseo calls as five snakes shot from his sleeves and wrap around him. "You can release the earth, I've got him."

'_So much for more than one person,'_ Seishi thought glumly.

Seishi lets the earth jutsu go and wipe the sweat that had accumulated on her brow. She walked towards the figure and stared she recognized this man.

"Are you alright Seishi?" Haseo asked when he saw the look on his teammates face.

"Is this man an acquaintance?" Namahage asked.

Yeah, heh heh, I went on a mission to Suna once got side tracked along the ways, His name is Isamu Iwao" Seishi said in a fake calm voice the man gave her a dirty look.

"Is he anything special to you? For if not, I say we interrogate him with the infamous T3." Namahage said with an evil smile, sadistically enjoying the man's horrified look.

"No he's nothing special to me," Seishi says shortly,

"If I'm correct he's the one putting the fisherman's life in danger." Seishi added looking at Namahage.

"More evil than the testicle torture technique?" Namahage asked, surprised. "Teach me oh all mighty one!" he begged excitedly. He sounded like a little kid begging for chocolate.

"You're not going to get him to break by talking about the T3; it'd take more Anko extreme to get him to talk." Seishi said curtly refusing to look at Iwao.

"Good. I happen to know a few things that broke Anko." Haseo say with an evil grin. "Uh oh, my sadistic side is influencing me again."

"That and repeating it, I mean wouldn't that be worse healing and having it repeated? Knowing that it couldn't end?" Seishi asked quizzically her voice almost devoid of emotion except for questioning.

"Yes, definitely. Plus use as many genjutsu as possible. The more tortuous the better. Conduct experiments on them. Maybe even give them a mark that burns like the fires of hell." Haseo said excitedly as his red eyes began to glow.

"Haseo are you alright" Seishi asked nervously noticing the glow of red.

"Heh heh, of course I am. Why would you think otherwise?" Haseo asked with a creepy smile.

"Errrr, I have cookies," I say, offering some to Haseo.

Seishi gave Namahage a death glare telling him what she thought about cookies at this time.

"Well anways let's get this Shmeal to Anbu Interrogation and torture head Quarters." Seishi intoned. She didn't want to jeopardize a possible friendship or comradeship.

Haseo stopped and took a deep breath. "Just stop talking. Leave me alone."

Seishi raised her hands in a way that meant 'I won't bother you.'

"Namahage you going to put the cookies away or are you going to miss out on a torture session?" Seishi asked inquisitively and quietly as to not disturb Haseo.

Namahage backed away slowly, saddened by the rejection.

Haseo took a few more deep breaths and calmed down. "It's alright. I'm OK. I, er, wasn't really talking to you guys. Don't ask."

Seishi sighs, she wanted to talk to Haseo but, she didn't know him that well. He was also giving off mild killing intent. Seishi grabbed Iwao by the arms and used a Doton to earth a bind around him. Seishi turned to move to Anbu Torture head quarters.

Namahage smiled and put away the cookies.

"Wait, aren't you guys supposed to be on a mission? Maybe I should take him?"

"Oh you're right." Haseo said before going after Seishi. "I guess we'll save the torture for later."

"Namahage, our mission was to protect some fisherman; he's the one who was doing it I can tell!" Seishi argued and smacked the guy on the head to knock him out because he was struggling against the earth.

"How can you tell? Wait, he who? The attacker is the one doing it? Or the fisherman is the one who sent the attacker?" Namahage asked quickly interchanging tact at an unbelievable speed.

Before the silver haired Jonin was able to prevent it Namahage had snatched up Iwao and started running to the Anbu Head Quarters.

"NAMAHAGE!" Seishi groaned loudly and followed him back to Anbu Head quarters.

Haseo sighed and chased after the two.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it**

**I just changed the summary, a co-author was kind and hoenst enough to tell me changing it might be a good idea. it might wierded people off.**

**So anyways here it is:**

_Yes we did it again. Gave in to Sadism. Locked up someone. You're eyes glowed red. She kept a secret whispered to another girl. He summoned snakes. We took a mission. He served Sushi. She passed out Ramen.We took offence.We almost lost you.We did it again_

**Feel free to ignore it, but this is a lot more detailed and marks up to the point of when I decided that the forum writings would make a good story. which is about a couple of chapters to the future.**

**If thereare a 3 reviews. NOT COUNTING YOURS KIRA! TSUKI!**

**For this chapter, I'll post a few 'bonuses'.**

**You guys will have to review to figure out what they are though!**


	3. Anbu

**Warning:**

**This chapter is a borderline M**

**It contains Sadism**

**Mentions of Torture**

**Something similar to Vampirism**

**Isanity**

**And all around Randomness**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Sei no Gaara: THERE IS NO DISCLAIMER! WE OWN NARU-owch!**

**Angry non-reviewer: YOU GUYS DO NOT!**

**Sei no Gaara: People can dream...**

**Tsukiyomaru: We do not own Naruto**

**Sei no Gaara: TSUKI I MISSED YOU! -glomps Tsuki- -Tsuki vanishes in a puff of smoke-**

**Sei no Gaara: Darn he's still off.**

* * *

"I'm here and I brought a few things. Don't worry, I wont go insane." Haseo said embarrassedly. "Um, hello?"

Seishi walked into the room it gave the impression of a prison cell, but colder was the only word.

"I'm here Haseo."

Namahagetecno walks in. "I brought Icy Hot!"

.

The other pair of ninja almost raised there eyes thinking of the solution that froze and the burned you.

.

"Hey. I hope you're right about this being the guy. Otherwise, the fisherman is in trouble." Haseo warned.

"What did you do with Iwao?" Seishi asks folding her arms.

"And don't worry Haseo I'm positive it's him," Seishi added giving Haseo a reassuring glance.

"I tied him to the ceiling," Namahage said, throwing a kunai into the air. Blood drips down onto his hand, and he licks it happily.

"Hmm, That's smart actually." Seishi remarks,

"As long as he can't get out."

.

"Alright, I trust." Haseo said as he nodded to Seishi.

"You on the other hand," Haseo said as he pointed at Namahage ",half of me trusts you, the other half is telling me to stay the hell away."

Namahage frowned in a very emo fashion.

"Aye, whatever you to do, don't fight," Seishi remarked wiping her forehead seems how sweat from the possibility of a fight had emerged there.

.

More blood falls onto Namahage's hands. He continued to lick it. "So when does the fun start?"

"Right now is as good as time as any," Seishi says shrugging. She pretended to ignore the fact that Namahage creeped her out more than Anko had done to anyone.

"I brought a hallucination chemical that makes people believe they are slowly being cut apart. Should we start with that?" Haseo asked as he lifted up a glass vial.

"Errr, is my blood drinking starting to creep you out?" Namahage asked.

"Not at all. I've seen plenty of blood in my life." Haseo responded calmly.

"No your blood drinking is _not_ creeping me out, and I think Haseo has a good point. The chemical might be a good place to start, but I think he'll hold up. You'll be able to have plenty of fun with him later I'm sure Namahage." Seishi said trying to side with both of them.

"And why use a chemical? I've got kunai." Namahage stated moving a hand to his pocket to put emphasis on it.

"Works for me. And don't worry if I go all glow eyed again. That's kind of normal for me." Haseo said as he took out a syringe and filled it with the chemical.

"Well, I guess the chemical works...but if it doesn't can we dip him in a pool of candiru?"

.

"Maybe, but we should be prepared. The Candiru can kill him if we don't get it out fast enough." Haseo said nonchalantly.

"Why, do you guys have some sort of super candiru in this village?"

Seishi narrows her eyes and folds her arms.

"It said that it could cause death."

"Death by Infection takes a while... the extreme pain will torture him long before that." Namahage shot back at Seishi.

Seishi glares.

"The Candiru is not a bad idea, but Haseo is right it COULD kill him and we want answers. Then we can try killing him." Seishi said shrugging.

"What kind of candiru are you guys raising here?" Namahage asked flashing his eyes at Seishi and Haseo.

"The Amazon variety," Seishi shrugs,

"It's Anko's legacy she started that when someone stole all her weapons."

.

"We're killing him after this?" Haseo asked as his eyes began to glow again. "How!?"

Seishi scratches her head sheepishly,

"I was under the impression we were getting fancy with Candiru."

"Works for me. I was just wondering if we were going to use that to get information and then do something worse to kill him." Haseo said with a sadistic smile.

"I've got an idea, I've been practicing my genjutsu."

Turns to victim. "Ninja Art: YAOI Heaven Illusion!"

"Nah...not evil enough."

"Well if he manages to resist that's always a good back up option." Seishi states with an equally sadistic smile as Haseo as she takes out a rubber band and uses it to tie her hair back.

"Sounds good to me." Haseo says as he lowers the prisoner down. "Calm down this will only hurt a lot!" he yells as he shoves the needle into the prisoner's arm. The prisoner immediately starts screaming.

"Out of curiosity, why raise candiru if you can't use them for torture?" Namahage asked in a curious tone.

"Heh, heh," Seishi laughs hearing the screams of pain.

"Well its more of a last resort," Seishi explained her face still bearing that wicked expression.

"I have a few genjutsu I've been wanting to try out but it's Haseo's turn."

Namahage starts to roll on the floor, laughing.

Seishi smirks looking at the agony in Iwao's face thinking, _that is for all the pain_.

Haseo continues to watch the prisoner scream in terror. Haseo starts laughing uncontrollably as the prisoner's face twists into a particularly gruesome scream.

Seishi looks at Haseo choosing to ignore the glowing red of his eyes and she studies the stone floor. The floor that had seen much agony.

Haseo manages to catch his breath and stop laughing. "I'm sorry." he whispered as his eyes turned back to the normal red.

Seishi looks at the twisted agonized face and the sweating brown eye brows and lightly shook her head.

"Talk!" Namahage said, while he slapped the prisoner.

"I don't think I like this anymore. I'm leaving." Haseo said quietly as he walked out of the room.

Iwao shouted a 'never' but then I walked forward. With a smirk I activated my genjutsu and he screamed in pain.

Namahgetecno smiles. "Thing will only get worse if you don't talk, we have candiru."

"Ok, why don't we give him a little time to recover, and also I don't know about you but my chakra is _low_." Seishi suggested scratching the back of her head.

"I mean it can't be that imminent can it?" Seishi asks nervously any malice gone from her facial features.

"Talk!" Namahage shouts at the prisoner. He summons the Tãietorul de Suflet. "Or this goes up your bum bum!"

Seishi's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline and she clutches her stomach bent over.

"Are you alright?"

Namahage drops the sword and rushed to her side.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAA!" Seishi laughs thumping her fist against the wall.

"I can--can't be--believe yah-you just said that!" Seishi shouts laughing her head off.

Namahage faints, the relief is overwhelming.

"I'm back." Haseo announced. "Has he talked yet? And why is Seishi on the ground laughing?"

"Namahage? Namahage you alright?" Seishi asked leaning down by him worried.

Though unconscious, Namahage is saddened that Haseo shows no concern for him.

"HASEO GET YOUR DEMONIC BUT OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Seishi shouted annoyedly.

"I'm serious he's to heavy can't carry him he oughta lay off the fries."

"I'm sure he's alright." Haseo said, although he was a little worried.

"If you don't want me to use the watching teletubies and Barney genjutsu on you! You will help me!" Seishi shouted once again trying to move Namahage.

"Oh great now Haseo is dead," Seishi murmurs under her breath.

Namahage begins to stir.

"Namahage?" Seishi asks concernedly.

"I told you he was alive." Haseo said.

"Is this the time to brag all-seeing-one?" Seishi asks, narrowing her grey eyes.

"I'm fine. How ironic, I was worried about you, then I worried you. I apologize."

"So why did you collapse like that?" Haseo asked curiously.

"The irony is not amusing," Seishi said coldly, "BUT! at least your alive!" Seishi give Namahage a hug wondering how he'd react.

"I was worried when Nee-chan fell over. When it turned out she was just laughing, I was so relieved that I fainted." Namahage explained as he yanks Haseo in for group hug.

"Nee-chan? Nii-chan?" Namahage asked.

"Heh?" Seishi asked withdrawing from the hug and she stood up.

"When did I become your older sister?"

"But we're such good friends, I thought it would be okay..." Namahage said drifting off.

Haseo smiles a little insecurely, but also puts his arms around the others. "Hold it. I am kind of enjoying this friendship moment and all, but aren't we group hugging in front of a prisoner in a torture chamber?" Haseo asked.

"Oh right." Namahage said a pale tint appearing and then vanishing off his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess so." Haseo said a little nervously. "But next time, let's have a group hug somewhere that isn't so disturbing and creepy, OK?" he asked with a joking smile.

"Oh it's fine but I don't think in front of a prisoner is the best place to group hug, Otouto." Seishi says smiling.

"If where done for the night we could always go get Sushi? a guy called Kurei works there so you won't have to Otouto."

"Actually sushi sounds nice" Haseo said. He looked away embarrassedly when his stomach growled.

"You want Sushi Haseo?"

"Sure." he replied with a smile.

Seishi shrugs,

"So we got the mission payment at the Sushi store!" Seishi says reminding viewers of Naruto.

"Race you"

"See yah I'm off to Sushi!" Seishi says as she runs out of the stone building.

"I'll meet you their." Haseo yelled.

* * *

**A/N: I love role playing! anyways... no one review besides good ol' Kira! which means... seems how Kira is a member and co-author which means he knows the bonuses. they will not be posted.**

**So nyah!**

**Also: Who is you're favorite character so far?**

**Namahagetecno- _Summons Tãietorul de Suflet. Nama: Review or I'll shove this up your bum-bum._**

**Seishi- _Puts fingers to her lips Review or you will be Katoned!_**

**Haseo-_ Review! Or meet my eight taled fury!_**


	4. Sushi

**-An alarm clock rings loudly, waking everyone up.-**

**Nama: Now you're doing it too!**

**DtecnoKira: Yep!  
**

**Co-Written by Sei no Gaara, DtecnoKira, and the currently missing Tsukiyomaru.**

**Kira: Tsuki, get your butt back here so I can glomp you!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Barney. If we did, I'd have Naruto kill Barney.**

**--**

**"**I win!" Namahage boasted proudly, ignoring the fact that they probably let him win. He sat down at a stool by he counter, breathing in the smell of the sushi. It was a little strong, but also mouth watering at the same time. All the choices smelt so good, that he was having trouble making up his mind before he even knew what his choices were.

"I can't believe I lost to my Otouto," Seishi grumbled entering the Sushi shop. She would let Nama believe he'd won, for now.

"So what's good here?" Namahage asked. His stomach growled hungrily, he didn't even bother waiting fro Haseo before he began.

"And I'm third." Haseo said as he also walked in.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Was a shout from behind the corner it came from Kurei.

"YOU DITCHED WORK AND LEFT ME WITH A SINGING HOBO!" he added, pointing his finger accusingly at Namahage.

Nama withdrew a little, pushing himself away from the counter in fear. For some reason, enemies were easy to handle, but when it came to complete strangers yelling at him, he almost always ended up fighting back tears.

"Hey shush up!" Seishi shouted at the guy behind the counter folding her arms and glaring.

"You know him Namahage?" Haseo asked.

"I never wanted to work here!" Namahage said defiantly, blowing a raspberry at the worker.

"You were forced into it by the Hokage weren't you?" Haseo asked with a somewhat knowing smile. Namahage silently nodded in agreement.

"You make it sound like I wasn't," Kurei said sticking his tongue out immaturely at Haseo.

So what's your rank, Nii-chan?" Nama asked **(G/N: ... honestly I mistook the 'Nii' and 'Nee.')**

"Rank? As in ninja? Jonin." Though Namahage had asked Haseo, Seishi was the first to respond.

"I'm a genin." Haseo whispered.

"Genin? That's pretty good Haseo considering that you're eleven." Seishi says smiling but edges away in case that was over the top.

"Actually, I'm fourteen. I've just never really tried the chunin exams." Haseo said.

Seishi personally thought that he could win on the exams, if he tried. That is if earlier was any thing to go by.

Namahe's phone rang quickly. He glanced at the number, but hung up immediately. 'Not now,' he thought. 'Things are going so well.'

"Who was that Otouto?" Seishi asks looking at him curiously.

"Nobody I recognized." Namahage told his new found friends, obviously lying. "Probably a wrong number, I'll call back later." He faked a smile. 'If they knew,' he thought. 'They'd hate me for sure. They'd want me dead.' Faking a happy face was starting to grow increasingly difficult with each passing heart beat.

"I knew it couldn't've been a girlfriend," Seishi said quietly but loud enough that Hasseo and Namahage heard.

"What's that mean...? Namahage asked, a little hurt. 'Do my clothes really make me look that gay?' He wondered, not sure if he should feel insulted by the accusation.

"Nothing Otouto!" Seishi said grinning in a kind way, the way that just screamed 'I'm teasing you.'

"So, what do you two normally eat here?" Namahage asked, trying to change the subject.

"You shouldn't tease him about his love life. It's none of our business of whether he does, or most likely doesn't, have a girlfriend." Haseo said in his own teasing way. Clearly, he was not going to pass up this opportunity.

"Ahh, seaweed wrap?" Said Seishi, not sure what else to recommend, and trying to simultaneously difuse the situation she had started.

Tired of being teased about his love life, Namahage decided to take the offensive in this conversation. "What about you two?" Namahage asked.

"What about us?" Seishi asked gently placing her hand on Hasseo's shoulder.

"I'm currently single. I haven't found anyone of interest yet." Haseo replied.

Nama stifled a laugh, 'I guess Nii-chan doesn't want to play along with Nee-chan.'

Haseo notices the wink and quickly looks away embarrassedly.

Seishi uses some mind jutsu she'd learned off someone called Nashi and her voice appears in Haseo's head.

_"I'm trying to tease my Otouto, not trying anything with you."_

_"Right, sorry for misunderstanding. I'm not to good at being social." Haseo thought embarrassingly._

"I'll say!' a voice boomed through his mind.

Namahage flinched in pain for a moment, holding his head.

"Are you alright?" Haseo asked.

"Otouto you alright?" Seishi asked in a concerned voice. Rushing to stand by her adoptive-ish brothers side.

"A ...fly...went...up...my...nose." Namahage told them. "But i'm fine, now, thanks for asking.

"A fly?" Haseo asked.

Seishi paled and edged away from her Otouto and ended up by Haseo again.

"Well...it was something," Namahage told them. Spontaneously, an idea sparked in his mind. 'They had fun teasing me, so maybe I should tease them back.' "By the way, Nee-chan, better be careful. If you keep pretending to flirt with Nii-chan just to tease me, you two might actually fall in love."

"No offense, but I doubt that." Haseo said, although he did blush a little.

Smoke billowed out of Seshi's ears and she took out a Kunai to start maiming Namahage.

"Should I summon a few snakes to hold him down?" Haseo asked.

Namahage turned and ran. Tears stung his eyes. 'Why?' He wondered, it was just a joke. Now he was running in fear of his life.

"Yes please say you're good byes to him now," Seishi said in an evil tone glaring at Namahage.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Seishi shouted as Namahage tried to run, dirt came up and grab Nama's ankles, she ran in front of him and initiated, 'Barney torment genjutsu'.

Haseo bit his thumb, spread it on his tattoo, and did a few hand-signs. "Kuchiyose: Giant Boa!" he called as a large, but not Manda sized, snake appeared and wrapped up Namahage.

"So now that he is in pain watching Barney any idea?" Seishi asked.

"That's evil. Even for my sadistic part." Haseo said a little fearfully.

Namahage vanished in a puff of smoke, having only been a Kagebunshin.

Realizing that Namahage had only been a clone, Seishi let out a groan of annoyance. "Grahh," Seishi stalked off and went to her apartment to avoid her brother.

"No. Come to think of it, I need to go. See you later." Haseo said with a wave. But something was on his mind. 'When did he have a chance to?"'

* * *

****

K/N:

**Now review please!**

* * *

**G/N: Ok Kira is the one who beta-ed al of this. I've changed a couple things. He also is the one responsible for the Naruto Killing Barney thing... I couldn't agree more, I mean how cool would that be? Konoha's Second yellow flash vs. Evildom's Purple Dino!**


End file.
